The Reckoning DarkestPowersTwilight
by EmoKittiLuvKashi
Summary: After chloe settles into Andrews house...she makes an encounter to another pack of werewolfs.Is her dream boy in there somewhere?
1. The beginning

CPOV

When I woke up, I had no clue where I was. All I remember was blur of Derek and-DEREK!

Where was he anyways?

I stepped out of bed I felt the icy wood under neither my toes.

I heard Andrew and Derek talking…I couldn't make out _what _though.

I walked towards the door and hesitated before twisting the knob and walked out.

"Morning Chloe!" Simon chirped from his doorway. "Morning Simon" I mumbled under my breath

I slid down the stairs and heard Andrew and Derek's voices getting closer. I walked around the corner

And saw them at the table discussing our plans for the day

"Hey Chloe" I jumped at Tori's voice. Where did she come from?

"Hey Tori" I spoke tiredly as I walked to the living room and plopped down onto the couch and flipped  
through the channels. News, Morning Show, Sesame Street, and-AHA! SpongeBob!

Andrew laughed as I realized I said that out loud…crap!

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first story so plz review! I'd really appreciate it….

I'll try to post up the 2nd chapter

This is just a snippet to see If you guys like it…..

~chlereklover


	2. the encounter

CPOV

As I headed out to the forest I heard a howl, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't Derek.

I looked back to see Derek talking with Andrew still at the table in the house. But instead of normal  
expressions…They were shocked expressions and they were talking faster than before.

Than I heard something crack in the woods. I started to move forward but I heard the little voices in my head telling me to turn around.

I ignored them and kept creeping forward. I saw someone move—no not someone…but some_thing_…

'MOVE! DONT JUST STAND THERE! MOVE!' I heard the voices tell me with hint of eagerness in the screaming of agony.

Suddenly I was face to face with a—werewolf.

I heard Derek curse and scream my name with fear pouring out.

"CHLOE!" Derek screamed once again. I looked back and he was already in wolf form.

The wolf in front of me started to walk closer. I hesitated before stepping back a few inches.

Derek appeared at my side as I was trembling with fear. He growled as the wolf moved closer to me.

I heard another crack in the woods and instantly looked up to see more wolfs.

"Derek, calm down…." I whispered as he looked at his surroundings.

The wolf growled at the pack behind and they ran off before He did.

But one wolf stayed behind. He was bigger than the rest.

He ran back to the woods as I heard people whisper behind the trees.

Suddenly a boy appeared, than another, and than 2 more.

I must have been paying to much attention to the boys in front of me b/c all the sudden Derek started to whisper something in my ear.

"It's a pack." He pointed to the first 2 boys. "That's Quil and Embry, there the newest ones of the group." Then he pointed to a well tanned boy with short spiky hair that was natural blackish brownish. "That's Jacob; he's older to the pack than Quil and Embry….but still new". And he pointed to the last one "That's the leader, Sam."

I was pretty sure I was staring at Jacob b/c he was staring back.

-God he so cute…NO! Chloe you like Derek not Jacob! - I screamed in my head as I studied Jacob's face.

He looked….astonishing.

Sam cleared his throat.

Ha-ha!

Cliffy!

But for now…If you have any ideas that I could put in…just email me on here!

I would be glad to use your ideas and ill give you credit –of course!-

Well keep reading fellow….readers! (Lol)

Ill update soon!

~chlereklover


	3. The Gorgeous

CPOV

"We caught your smell. We just stopped by to check you weren't another pack." Sam explained

I eyed Jacob. He was still staring. –Crap! Why wont he look away— I thought to myself.

Derek and Sam started a conversation about some confusion through-out the packs.

I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders. I looked back and saw Simon staring at me with worried eyes.

"Is everything okay?" He whispered. "I'm not sure" I stated.

Derek turned to us. "Everything's fine. Just a misunderstanding."

"Does that mean they won't kill you?" I asked anxiously. Derek and The other chuckled at my question.

"No they won't kill me" He reassured me. I nodded.

I heard Tori shriek and run over towards me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her." Who are they?" she questioned. "Their another pack."

"Their _hot_!" she anxiously whispered. The boys chuckled.

"I'm gonna go to the house." I told Derek. He nodded and I walked off with Tori following.

She continued about how 'hot' those boys were. I just chuckled every time she gasped for air.

There's Chapter 3…I'll update soon!

Please Review though!

~chlereklover


	4. Authors Note! IMPORTANT! Please read

**A/N!**

I know I promised that I would update soon!

BUT! Im on writers block 

If you have any ideas plz share them with me 

~chlereklover


	5. Jelousy

CPOV

As I walked down the road, I heard a noise in the bushes.

I looked over to see a werewolf...Wait scratch that…_four _werewolves. I just waved and continued on with my walk but they followed me.

I turned to be face to face with Jacob. I back down from telling them off. He stared at me.

I saw a movement behind him and looked to see all of them in human form. "Hi…" I began.

"Hello!" One of them chirped. Sam glared at the boy who soon back away.

"We wanted to talk to you" Sam said. "Oh! Okay…" I felt uncomfortable.

I heard a voice behind me. –Thank God!- It was Tori. She gasped and ran over to me.

–Crap! She won't help…- I thought as I questioned her.

She stared at Sam dreamingly. "So…what did you want to talk about?" Tori asked. I groaned…

Jacob smiled. God it was a beautiful smile! I could see his pearly white teeth.

Sam cleared his throat. "Oh right…We just wanted to talk about…" I could tell he lost the name

"Derek" I filled in. "Yeah...Um….Just a few questions" He informed. I nodded

"What type of questions?" I asked. "Just about how lo-"He got cut off by foorsteps.

I turned around to see Derek glaring at Jacob. I rushed over to him. "They wanted to ask you a few questions!" I said quickly.

He looked down at me with his gorgeous green eyes. He walked towards them and they started to talk.

"What's wrong?" I asked Derek as he walked back towards the house. He had his trademark of a scowl on his face.

"Nothing…" He began. I knew that face. It's the face of jealousy. Every boy has the same facial expression when there jealous.

I grabbed his arm and glared at him. "Why are you jealous?!" I snapped at him. "I'm not jealous!"

"Yes you are..." I trailed off. "Oh god Derek… Do you seriously think that I like him that way?" I shouted.

"Well it sure does seem like it when you stare at him! All googley eyed." He softly said while breaking eye contact.

* * *

Hey guys!

Umm…I took a suggestion form one of my readers, 12

Go check her out! And don't worry…I'll use most of your suggestions that you guys put in the reviews!

Plz Review and Favorite!

~chlereklover


	6. Embarrassing Moment

**So the rest of my story will be in Chloe's point of view b/c I just find it easier to write that way!  
But anyways…Here's the chapter!**

I rolled my eyes at Derek's comment and walk off towards the house. I could hear him call my name.

I opened the door to find the room completely empty. I ran upstairs to my room.

I opened my door to find nobody there. I walked into the bathroom across the hall.

I stripped down before stepping into the shower to feel my muscles relax. I took a deep breath as I washed off.

I climbed out as someone rapidly tapped on the door. "Chloe? You in there?" It was Tori. "Umm…Yeah ill be right out!" I shouted out. "No don't rush….I was just worried you left" She said sincerely.

Tori….worried about…_me_. Woah, that's….new. My thoughts broke as I fell on my rear. "Owch!" I shrieked.

I heard Tori giggle and she opened the door. She stared at me as I was In my underwear and shirt.

My face heated up and I stood up quickly. She just held back a laugh. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah fine…just tripped on..." I looked down to see nothing. "Air." She filled in. I nodded and picked up my shorts.

She passed me and started to brush her teeth "Umm…..I was kinda changing here…" I said as politely as I could.

She laughed and stared at me with disbelief. "Were both girls here. It's not like Im a boy!" She scoffed and continued.

I just put on my shorts and headed out to the room but bumped into Simon.

He stared at my legs. I poked him and he came back to reality. "S-S-Sorry," he stuttered as he walked around me.

I might not update soon b/c Im graduating to 6th grade on the 18th and before that I have loads of stuff to do before the year ends! 

Plz review honestly!

~chlereklover


	7. Savior

CPOV

"CHLOE GET YOUR BUTT UP!" Tori shrieked from my door.

I shot straight up and looked at her concerned. "What's wrong?" I asked her

"There's a monster waiting for you outside" She giggled in mock.

I saw Derek in the hall way chuckling at Tori's joke. "I'll be right out" I told him.

He nodded and walked downstairs. I through on some skinny jeans and a button down shirt.

I walked out and slipped on the first step of the stairs to end up on my butt for the 2nd time now.

I heard a laugh come from Simon as I stood up. "What are you laughing at Mr. Stare-a-lot?!" I spat at him playfully.

He just chuckled and followed me into the kitchen.

"Morning Chloe!" A stranger chirped. I looked to see Liz waiting for me at the table.

"Hey there stranger-danger" I replied. Simon stared at me confused as Derek chuckled.

"Liz is here." I explained and Simon nodded.

I walked out the door and Derek followed. I looked at him to see his eyes brighter than usual.

"Your changing again aren't you" I assumed. He nodded.

I led him deep into the forest and let him strip down into his boxer.

He got onto all fours and threw up furiously. I rubbed his back in tiny circles.

He growled as the fur spread across his body. I looked up to see, instead of Derek, a wolf staring at me with vibrant green eyes.

My eyes widened as he snarled. I got up and back away. I felt a pair of hands grab my waist and pick me up as Derek bolted towards me.

After a while of running. My savior put me down and I looked to see Jacob staring at me.

I gulped and fell back against a tree in shock. He smirked and walked forward to grab my hands.

"T-T-Thanks for saving me back there. But I have to go find Derek. To see if he's alright."

I tugged away from his grasp and started towards the trail we took.

"Wait- let me come with you…Just incase." I nodded and grabbed his hand.

Okay! So I worked hard on this chapter.

Cause believe me its kinda hard writing about one of the 2 hottest boys alive at the same time!

Plz review and tell me what you think.

~chlereklover


	8. READ!

**Hey! It's me again!**

**Ummm…..So I've been on writers block and I've noticed that nobodies reviewing! ******

**So if I don't have at least 12 or 13 reviews by……July 2****nd**** than im gonna quite writing**

**I mean what's the point of writing a story if your readers don't give you comments or criticism!**

**So if you really want this to continue, than start reviewing! **


	9. Nightmare

Since I've had so many nice readers comment on my writing, I decided to continue

(Sorry if I have bad typing in this chapter or it doesn't make sense, my fingers are all sore!) 

CPOV

We walked to the clearing to see Derek gone. I groaned in quilt and sat on a nearby rock.

Jacob sat next to me and rapped his arms around me. I smiled and leaned onto his shoulder

We sat like that for a few minutes until he spoke. "You smell like coconuts!"

I looked up at him in curiosity. "Is that a good thing?" I asked. He smirked and nodded.

We heard someone clear their throat behind us. I turned around to find Derek.

I ran over to him and flung myself into his arms. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Listen Chloe, im so sorry for that…." He started to explain. I pushed my finger to his lips.

"Shhhh…. I don't wanna hear it mister!" I snapped at him. He started at me in shock.

I smiled and sat back on the rock by Jacob. Derek glared at him instantly.

Jacob turned to me. "I better get going... Sam would be wondering where I am" He explained sheepishly.

I frowned and hugged him. "Bye Jacob! And thanks again" I exclaimed at him as he walked out of the clearing.

I glanced back up at Derek and walked over to him. "Come on... Let's get going. Andrew will be curiose (sorry I don't know how to spell curiose and my computer doesn't list the right words)

He nodded and headed off to the house in a rush. I ran after him.

I walked out the back door alone. I've been thinking about Jacob lately.

I don't exactly know why though. I ran into something hard and fell onto my butt. I groaned and looked up.

"JACOB!" I shouted and jumped on him. "Wow…Maybe you should bump into me more often" He commented slyly (o.O sly-lie? Oh never mind! Just keep reading down there v!)

I giggled and got off of him. "Wanna go on a walk?" I asked.

He picked me up and carried me into the forest. I giggled again.

"Guess that means yes" I replied to my own question.

After a half hour of walking we stopped at another clearing. I smiled and jumped off of him.

He pouted and reached for me. I smirked and ran over to a tree and started to climb up it.

He followed me. "Be careful!" He cautioned me. I glared at him. "I'll be fine Jake." I replied.

He climbed up next to me and smiled. I scooted closer to him and hugged him.

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I hugged him tighter.

He laughed and hugged me back.

I heard a laugh and looked at Jacob. "Wasn't me" He told me.

I looked at the ground below and saw my worst nightmare.

CLIFFY!

Ha-ha! IN YOUR FACE READERS!

You probably already know who it is though 

Oh well!

I'll update as soon as I can..

Happy 4th of July Peoples!

~chlereklover


	10. Is that really appropriate?

**Okay! So Im sorry I haven't updated in quite awhile but I had writers block and than I came up with my other story and…im sorry!!!**

**OH! I forgot to mention that this whole thing is after Bella had the baby and she was turned into a vampire…AND! Jacob didn't imprint on Renessme (I know that's not how u spell it) **

**But don't let me keep you from reading!**

**Disclaimer: AHHHH!!!!!!!!! I don't own DP or Twilight ******

CPOV

Liam.

The worst person in the world…was there

Ruining my whole day.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Jacob growled and jumped out of the tree. "Jake! Get ur butt up here!" I shouted but he ignored me.

Liam rushed up the tree and grabbed me. I shrieked and fell onto the ground, clashing my head onto a nearby rock.

I checked my head and sure enough it was bleeding.

Jacob tackled Liam as I realized he was in wolf form.

Liam threw Jacob into a tree across from me and picked me up.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed and kicked.

He was about to take off with me when I got him off and ran over to Jacob.

Anger was rising within my body. I was dyeing to just got beat the crap out of Liam.

He ruined it all.

I heard foot steps and voices I've never heard.

I turned around to see 9 people. They were beautiful.

Each and every one of them were staring at me with golden eyes.

I heard one of them gasp and run over to Jacob.

"Chloe?" Someone asked. I turned around to see Derek.

He growled at the people in front of me and I stared at the girl with Jacob.

She looked up at me in confusion.

"What happened?" She asked. I searched my brain for an answer.

"Umm...I...We..." I took a deep breathe and tried again."Me and Jacob were taking a walk and an old enemy on mine showed up—"I heard Derek growl.

"He tried to take me but Jacob defended me and ended up unconscious"

She nodded. "I assume you two are close?" A boy asked. I looked and nodded.

I heard him chuckle. I froze. "Edward dear do you really think that's appropriate?" The girl asked.

He sighed and started to explain." We assume that you are supernaturals as well?" He asked.

I hesitated be fore he spoke again. "Don't worry…were also supernaturals. Vampire to be exact."

I froze.

Okay!

So I know it's horrible. But come on! I woke up 3 minutes ago!

Please feel free to criticize me as much as you want. It wont bother me 

Plz review!

And if you guys have a story u want me to read just PM me!

~chlereklover


	11. Quitting Authors Note

**Hey! It's me again!**

**Ummm…..So I've been on writers block and I've noticed that nobodies reviewing! ******

**So if I don't have at least 12 or 13 reviews by……July 2****nd**** than im gonna quite writing**

**I mean what's the point of writing a story if your readers don't give you comments or criticism!**

**So if you really want this to continue, than start reviewing! **


	12. Sigh

Sigh, sigh, and sigh. WHERE TO BEGIN! Well, first off, thank you all for reviewing and commenting but sadly…I'VE CHANGED….A LOT!

Like for the fact that I completely HATE Jacob now…and I'm interested in much more stuff than I was in 7/o9. I know I know...I'm EXTREMELY sorry but…I have no interest in continuing this story. Now soon I might be posting just a bunch of random drabbles, poems, stories, and one-shots that I think are mostly crap but want to know what you guys think!

Only one of them is about Chloe and Derek and the rest is…blah, just random things that pop into my head or how I actually feel.

So please look for those (: Besides that, again…SORRY!

~ Hunterr Rose 3


End file.
